1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an encoding system and method for encoding error control codes within bit streams, for example, an encoding system and method for improving an error correcting capability within a channel.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a path for transmitting information may be referred to as a channel. Information may be transmitted within the channel through wired or wireless communication means. Furthermore, a channel may be referred to as storing information in a semiconductor memory device and reading the stored information from the semiconductor memory device. For instance, the channel may be a temporal lapse from storing the information in the semiconductor memory device until reading the information from the semiconductor memory device. Also, the channel may be a physical path for storing information in the semiconductor memory device and reading the stored information from the semiconductor memory device.
When information is transmitted through the channel, the transmitted information may become corrupted and may include a number of errors. If the number of errors in the transmitted information exceeds a predetermined number of errors, a decoder may not be able to restore the initial transmission.
Currently, research efforts are continuing in the area of detecting error from corrupted information and eliminating the corrupted information from the initial transmission. Encoding error control codes may be referred to as a process of adding error control codes to initial information prior to transmitting. Decoding error control codes may be referred to as a process of separating the error control codes from the received transmission information in order to restore the initial information.
Depending on the channel response to transmitted information, an error rate in the channel may be relatively large. As the error rate increases, hardware complexity for encoding and decoding error control codes may increase in order to overcome the error and achieve the desired performance. Furthermore, when the channel is a multi-bit memory device, an increasingly number of errors may occur due to the channel response.